familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1895
Year 1895 (MDCCCXCV) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Sunday of the 12-day-slower Julian calendar). Events of 1895 January - March : Dreyfus Affair.]] : Shimonoseki treaty: Qing China renounces claim on Korea.]] : Republic of Formosa.]] * January 5 - Dreyfus Affair: French officer Alfred Dreyfus is stripped of his rank in Paris and sentenced to life imprisonment on Devil's Island. * January 12 - The National Trust is founded in Britain by Octavia Hill, Robert Hunter and Canon Hardwicke Rawnsley. * February 9 - Mintonette, which would come to be known as volleyball, was invented. * February 11 - The lowest ever UK temperature of -27.2°C (measured as -17°F) was recorded at Braemar in Aberdeenshire. This record was equalled in 1982 and again in 1995. *February 13 - The last Chinese ship capitulates to Japan in the course of the First Sino-Japanese War. * February 14 - First showing of Oscar Wilde's last play The Importance of Being Earnest (St. James' Theatre in London). * March 1 - William L. Wilson is appointed United States Postmaster General. * March 3 - In Munich, bicyclists have to pass a test and display license plates. *March 4 - Japanese troops capture Liaoyang and land in Taiwan. *March 15 - Beginning of civil war in Colombia. April - June * April 6 - Oscar Wilde is arrested after losing a libel case against the Marquess of Queensberry. * April 14 - A major earthquake severely damages Ljubljana, Slovenia. * April 16 - The town of Sturgeon Falls, is incorporated. * April 17 - The Treaty of Shimonoseki (also known as Treaty of Maguan) was signed between China and Japan. This marks the end of the first Sino-Japanese War, and the defeated Qing Empire is forced to renounce its claims on Korea and to concede the southern portion of the Fengtien province, Taiwan, and the Pescadores Islands to Japan. * April 22 - Gongche Shangshu movement - 603 candidates signed a ten-thousand-word petition against the Treaty of Shimonoseki. *General elections in Italy. * May 2 - Gongche Shangshu movement - Thousands of Beijing scholars and citizens protested against Treaty of Shimonoseki. * May 24 - Anti-Japanese officials led by Tang Ching-sung in Taiwan declared independence from Qing, forming the short-lived Republic of Formosa. * May 25 - Playwright, poet, and novelist Oscar Wilde is convicted of "sodomy and gross indecency" and is sentenced to serve two years in a prison in Reading. * May 27 - The Supreme Court of the United States decides In re Debs, ruling that the federal government had the right to regulate interstate commerce, legalizing the military suppression of the Pullman Strike. *A Coup in Guayaquil starts 20 years of ultra-liberist government in Ecuador. * June 28 - Union of Nicaragua, Honduras and El Salvador begins (ends in 1898). July - September , illustrated.]] : Montparnasse.]] * July 15 - Archie MacLaren scores County Championship record innings of 424 for Lancashire against Somerset at Taunton. * August 5 - Marxist political philosopher Friedrich Engels dies. * August 19 - American frontier murderer and outlaw, John Wesley Hardin, is killed by an off-duty policeman in a saloon in El Paso. * August 29 - The sport of Rugby League is formed at a meeting in the George Hotel, Huddersfield, England. * September 3 - The first professional football game is played, in Latrobe, between the Latrobe YMCA and the Jeannette Athletic Club. (Latrobe won the contest 12-0.). * September 18 **Booker T. Washington delivers the Atlanta Compromise Speech. October - December *October - Rudyard Kipling publishes the story "Mowgli Leaves the Jungle Forever" in ''The Cosmopolitan illustrated magazine (price 10 cents). *October 1 - French troops capture Antananarivo in Madagascar. * October 22 - Train wreck at Montparnasse Station in Paris. *October 31 - Most recent major earthquake occurs in the New Madrid Seismic Zone. * November 5 - George B. Selden is granted the first U.S. patent for an automobile. * November 8 - Wilhelm Röntgen discovers a type of radiation later known as X-rays. * November 27 - At the Swedish-Norwegian Club in Paris, Alfred Nobel signs his last will and testament, setting aside his estate to establish the Nobel Prize after his death. *3,000 Armenians are burnt alive in Urfa by the Ottoman troops. *December 7 - A corps of 2,500 Italian troops, mostly Ascari, are crushed by 30,000 Abyssian troops at Amba Alagi * December 28 - Auguste and Louis Lumière display their first moving picture film in Paris. Undated * Dundela FC is formed in Belfast, Ireland. * Konstantin Tsiolkovsky proposes a space elevator. * Grace Chisholm Young becomes the first woman awarded a doctorate at a German university. * W.E.B. Du Bois becomes the first African American to receive a Ph.D. from Harvard University. * Duck Reach Power Station, opens. in NYC, 8th Avenue.]] * The first Boxer show was held at Munich, Germany. * The Welsh Grand National was held at Ely Racecourse, Cardiff. * The gold reserve of the U.S. Treasury was saved when J. P. Morgan and the Rothschilds loaned $65 million worth of gold to the United States government. * The Biltmore Estate construction is completed. * New York City used horse-drawn streetcars. * Shelbourne F.C. were founded in Dublin, Ireland. * Several car companies sold cars, including Benz. * Swarovski company opens. Births January - June * January 1 - J. Edgar Hoover, American Federal Bureau of Investigation director (d. 1972) * January 15 - Artturi Ilmari Virtanen, Finnish chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1973) * January 21 - Cristobal Balenciaga, Spanish-French couturier (d. 1972) * January 23 - Raymond Griffith, American actor (d. 1957) * January 24 - Eugen Roth, German writer (d. 1976) * January 30 - Wilhelm Gustloff, German-born Swiss Nazi party leader (d. 1936) * February 1 - John Ford, American film director (d. 1973) * February 2 - George Halas, American football player, coach, and co-founder of the National Football League (d. 1983) * February 6 - Babe Ruth, baseball player (d. 1948) * February 14 - Max Horkheimer, German philosopher and sociologist (d. 1973) * February 15 - Earl Thomson, Canadian athlete (d. 1971) * February 21 - Carl Peter Henrik Dam, Danish biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1976) * February 25 - Lew Andreas, American basketball coach (d. 1984) * March 3 **Ragnar Anton Kittil Frisch, Norwegian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1973) **Matthew Ridgway, Commander of NATO, United States Army Chief of Staff (d. 1993) * March 4 **Shemp Howard, American actor and comedian (d. 1955) **Bjarne Brustad, Norwegian violinist, composer and teacher (d. 1978) **Milt Gross, American comic book illustrator and animator (d. 1953) * March 12 - William C. Lee, U.S. general (d. 1948) * March 20 - Robert Benoist, French race car driver and war hero (d. 1944) * March 28 - Spencer W. Kimball, twelfth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1985) * March 29 - Ernst Jünger, German author (d. 1998) * April 1 - Alberta Hunter, American singer (d. 1984) * April 3 - Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco, Italian composer (d. 1968) * April 9 - Mance Lipscomb, American singer (d. 1976) *April 15 - Corrado Alvaro, Italian writer a journalist (d. 1968) **Clark McConachy, New Zealand snooker and billiards player (d. 1980) * April 20 - Emile Christian, American musician (d. 1973) * April 29 - Malcolm Sargent, English conductor (d. 1967) * May 6 - Rodolfo Valentino, Italian actor (d. 1926) * May 8 - Fulton J. Sheen, American Catholic archbishop and television personality (d. 1979) * May 12 - William Giauque, Canadian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1982) * May 15 - William D. Byron, U.S. Congressman (d. 1941) *May 18 - Emma Carroll, the U.S. state of Iowa's oldest person (d. 2007) * May 30 **Nikolai Bulganin, Premier of the Soviet Union (d. 1975) **Maurice Tate, English cricketer (d. 1956) * June 10 - Hattie McDaniel, American actress (d. 1952) * June 16 - L. O. Wenckebach, Dutch sculptor, painter, and medallist(d. 1962) July - December *July 2 - Pavel Osipovich Sukhoi, Russian aircraft engineer (d. 1975) * July 8 - Igor Tamm, Russian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1971) * July 10 - Carl Orff, German composer (d. 1982) * July 12 **Kirstin Flagstad, Norwegian soprano (d. 1982) **Buckminster Fuller, American architect (d. 1983) * July 19 - Xu Beihong, Chinese painter (d. 1953) * July 24 - Robert Graves, English writer (d. 1985) * July 25 - Yvonne Printemps, French singer and actress (d. 1977) * July 26 - Gracie Allen, American actress and comedian (d. 1964) * August 16 - Liane Haid, Austrian actress (d. 2000) *August 24 - Tuanku Abdul Rahman, King of Malaysia (d. 1960) * September 1 - Chembai Vaidyanatha Bhagavatar, Carnatic musician (d. 1974) * September 7 - Sir Brian Horrocks, British general (d. 1985) * September 11 - Vinoba Bhave, Indian religious leader (d. 1982) * September 24 - André Frédéric Cournand, French-born physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1988) * September 29 - Joseph Banks Rhine, American parapsychologist (d. 1980) *October 3 - Giovanni Comisso, Italian writer (d. 1969) * October 4 - Buster Keaton, American actor and film director (d. 1966) * October 6 - Caroline Gordon, American writer and critic (d. 1981) * October 8 - Juan Domingo Perón, President of Argentina (d. 1974) **King Zog of Albania (d. 1961) * October 10 - Bhakti Raksaka Sridhara Deva Gosvami Maharaja, Indian religious leader (d. 1988) * October 13 - Cemal Gürsel, Turkish army officer, political leader and the 4th president of Turkey (d. 1966) * October 14 - Silas Simmons, Pre-Negro League Baseball Player, and oldest professional Baseball Player in 2006. (d.2006) * October 19 - Lewis Mumford, American historian (d. 1990) * October 21 - Edna Purviance, American actress (d. 1958) * October 22 - Rolf Nevanlinna, Finnish mathematician (d. 1980) * October 25 - Levi Eshkol, Prime Minister of Israel (d. 1969) * October 30 - Gerhard Domagk, German bacteriologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (declined) (d. 1964) * October 30 - Dickinson W. Richards, American physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1973) * October 31 - Basil Liddell Hart, military historian (d. 1970) *November 5 - Walter Gieseking, German pianist (d. 1956) *November 10 - John Knudsen Northrop, American airplane manufacturer (d. 1981) *November 15 - Antoni Słonimski, Polish poet and writer (d. 1976) *November 16 - Paul Hindemith, German composer (d. 1963) *November 17 - Mikhail Bakhtin, Russian philosopher and literary scholar (d. 1975) *November 25 **Wilhelm Kempff, German pianist (d. 1991) **Helen Hooven Santmyer, American writer (d. 1986) *November 29 - Busby Berkeley, American film director and choreographer (d. 1976) *December 2 - Harriet Cohen, English pianist (d. 1967) *December 14 **Paul Eluard, French poet (d. 1952) **King George VI of the United Kingdom (d. 1952) *''date unknown'' - Ruth Manning-Sanders, children's author (d. 1988) : See also 1895 births. Deaths January - June * January 9 - Aaron Lufkin Dennison, American watchmaker (b. 1812) * January 10 - Benjamin Godard, French composer (b. 1849) * January 24 - Lord Randolph Churchill, British statesman (b. 1849) * February 2 - Archduke Albert, Austrian general (b. 1817) * February 20 - Frederick Douglass, American ex-slave and author (b. 1818) *February 25 - Henry Bruce, politician (b. 1815) *February 26 - Salvador de Itúrbide y de Marzán, Prince of Mexico (b. 1849) * March 2 - Berthe Morisot, French painter (b. 1841) * March 10 - Charles Frederick Worth, English-born couturier (b. 1826) *April 4 - Nikolai Baranov, Russian politician (b.1843) * May 19 - José Martí, Cuban independence leader (b. 1853) * May 21 - Franz von Suppé, Austrian composer (b. 1819) *May 26 - Ahmet Cevdet Pasha, Ottoman statesman (b. 1822) *June 6 - Gustaf Nordenskiöld, Swedish explorer (b. 1868) *June 29 **Thomas Henry Huxley, English biologist (b. 1825) **Green Clay Smith, American politician (b. 1826). July - December *August 4 - Louis-Antoine Dessaulles, Quebec journalist and politician (b. 1818) * August 5 - Friedrich Engels, German socialist philosopher (b. 1820) * August 22 - Luzon B. Morris, American politician (b. 1827) * September 28 - Louis Pasteur, French microbiologist and chemist (b. 1822) * October 8 - Empress Myeongseong (Queen Min), last Korean empress (b. 1851) * October 25 - Charles Hallé, German-born pianist and conductor (b. 1819) *November 5 - Prince Kitashirakawa Yoshihisa of Japan (b. 1847) *November 23 - Mauritz de Haas, marine painter (b. 1832) * November 27 - Alexandre Dumas, French author and playwright (b. 1824) * December 13 - Anyos Jedlik, Hungarian physicist, the inventor of the Dynamo : See also 1895 deaths.